


Hex them into oblivion

by AnaTheOtherAlien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealous Severus Snape, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Possessive Severus Snape, Post-Deathly Hallows AU, Severus Snape Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, light touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTheOtherAlien/pseuds/AnaTheOtherAlien
Summary: Harry Potter, the DADA professor seems to attract the attention of two new professors at Hogwarts. Severus Snape is trying his best to keep his usually stoic self under control. But when it comes to Potter, that's always been a difficult task, even before these blasted feelings began to surface. And for some reason, Minerva know's more than she should.





	1. Warbeck and Quinton, the most annoying professor's ever.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Hex them into oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617728) by [AnaTheOtherAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTheOtherAlien/pseuds/AnaTheOtherAlien), [WakeUpMine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpMine/pseuds/WakeUpMine)



> Not sure how many chapters this will be. I was originally planning on making this into one chapter, but I found it would be better to have at least two chapters in it. Harry Potter does not belong to me sadly.

“What a lovely evening. Wouldn't you say, Severus?” At the chirpy and cheeky tone of the brat sitting next to him, Severus Snape glared at the new defense against the dark arts instructor. 

“You would find an evening such as this to be enjoyable, Potter.”

Harry pouted. “Last names, Severus? Surely we've moved past that title?” The potions master didn't reply, too busy discreetly observing the other new member of the Hogwarts staff. Following the gaze, Harry blinked in recollection.

“That's Gregory Warbeck, he's a model for Wizard Monthly, and...” Harry blushed, not wishing to reveal the other, more dirty, magazine. Snape of course, rose an elegant eyebrow and looked at the the younger with a hint of amusement.

“I know.” Severus cut in courtly, lips twitching the slightest when the other Professor froze, staring at him with a dumbstruck look plastered across his face. Severus took pleasure in watching another blush slowly cover the usually pale cheeks, making him resemble Draco Malfoy when he was having one of his spouts of anger.

“ _Oh.”_

Snape rolled his eyes, criticizing the Professor's poor observational skills. “Don't look so shocked, Potter.” Harry just blinked and stared at the man with an odd look in his eyes, one that had the potions Master's mouth going dry and a slight tightness in his lower regions.

“Harry Potter? What an honor it is to meet you.” Gregory Warbeck, the new charms Professor came to greet the savior of the wizarding world, looking at him intently. Harry tore his gaze from Snape and came face to face with one of the Wizarding worlds hottest wizards.

“Er yeah. That's me.” He smiled awkwardly, trying hard to not role his eyes at Severus' amused snort in the background. “And you must be Gregory Warbeck.”

The man seemed pleased that Harry Potter knew who he was. “So you've heard of me. Do you have a favorite photo?” He smirked, leaning just a tad bit closer, causing Harry to lean back.

“Not really...” the Professor shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “But they are all nice.” He said indifferently, watching with unease as the new Professor smiled darkly.

“I'm glad you enjoy them, Harry.” Warbeck winked, hand sliding to rub at Harry's thigh. Panic flashed in the emerald eyes, and it didn't go unnoticed by Snape.

“I was hoping someone such as yourself, Mister Warbeck, could at least maintain the slightest bit of self control. One would think you're another sex-craved, Harry Potter fan” Severus spoke up in a icy tone, one that froze the charms Professor in his tracks.

“Apologies, Professors.” There was an embarrassed flush as the man removed his hand, not before winking at Harry, and turned to strike up a conversation with another Professor.

“Thanks.” Harry sighed, not noticing the dark sneer that was aimed at Warbeck, then a lighter one directed at the younger professor.

“I thought you would have enjoyed the attention, Potter.”

“He's not my type, and he reminds me of Lockhart.” Harry grimaced, a look of disgust crossing his features. Snape was looking at him with an amused gleam in the onyx eyes, and the corner of his lips were twitched into what seemed to be a smirk.

“Then what is your type, Potter?” The younger looked up to meet the dark gaze, he was about to reply when the doors to the great hall suddenly swung open, followed by a group of first years.

 

* * *

 

 

Severus Snape had settled into his leather chair, firewhiskey in hand when there was a sudden knock on his door. It was far too late to be a student, so he placed the glass down and stalked to the door. As soon as he opened it, he sighed.

“Potter. What brings you here at this hour?” He ignored the fact that the professor looked awful, and just studied the savior of the wizard world.

“Can I come in, Severus?” Debating if he should let the brat in, the potions master gave in and stepped aside, allowing the younger room to walk in.

Harry sat down, running a hand through his hair. “I don't see how you've managed to teach this long, Professor.” Snape rose an eyebrow at that. Sitting back down, Severus watched as his guest sighed.

“Did some first years nearly blow up the room again, Potter?”

“Hardly. It's the blasted fifth years and up. Although, the first and second years are a pain in the arse too.” Snape blinked, watching as Harry rubbed his temple. “Merlin, it's not just the students either. Some of the bloody staff won't let up either.”

“Oh. Do tell, mister Potter. What have they done now?” Snape seemed genuinely intrigued, despite the sarcastic tone.

“What haven't they done?” Sighing, Harry shook his head. “I can handle a few flirtatious and horny students, but when it comes to Warbeck and Quinton..” Harry ran a hand down his face.

“The dilemma of being the chosen one.” Snape said dryly, taking a sip of his firewhisky to drown the fire in his gut.

“I know. That's all they see. That's all anyone see's.” Harry replied bitterly, waving his hand and making a glass of scotch appear. He took a hearty gulp, washing away the bitter taste of being the chosen one, even if it was only for a little while.

“When did you learn wandless magic?” Snape inquired, looking somewhat surprised, even though he did it well. Harry just shrugged.

“I got bored easily when I was younger, so I would practice making things appear.” He took a smaller sip, looking at the drink wistfully. “Thank you.”

Snape looked at him. “For what?”

“For letting me be myself. I don't have to be Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived when I'm with you.” Snape was speechless, there was still so much he didn't know about the man on his couch.

“Who said you have to be him anymore? You fulfilled the prophecy, Potter.” Harry laughed bitterly at that, his emerald eyes looking into the drink in his hands.

“You know as well as I do, Severus. That fact doesn't change anything. Once you become a 'hero', you're required to remain one. And when you try to escape, the world turns on you like a pack of hungry wolves. There are few people who care about Harry Potter, the rest just see the fame and wealth.”

“How very Gryffindor of them.” Harry let out a true laugh, looking into his former Professor's eyes.

“And very Slytherin of them.” Severus smirked, not bothering to deny it. “But I have to agree with you. Wanting the fame and lime light is very Gryffindor of them.”

“Not even trying to deny it, are we?” There was a hint of smugness and triumph in the potions masters voice, and Harry had to role his eyes.

“You're not going to let this go, are you?” Harry groaned.

“And ignore the blackmail material?” Smirking when Harry laughed again, he discovered the brat had a nice laugh, considering he would hardly laugh or smile much anymore.

“Now _that_ is highly slytherin of you.” The young man grinned, feeling more relaxed than he had all week. They sat together, a comfortable silence settled between them. It was when Harry looked up about fifteen minutes later that he sighed and stifled a yawn. “I better go, otherwise I'd be tempted to stay here all night.” Severus swallowed at that, forcing down the inappropriate thoughts that came with the innocent statement. He watched as the young man got up from the couch, slightly disappointed that the other was leaving. Potter was actually decent company.

“Goodnight, Severus.” The younger smiled, heading towards the door.

“Goodnight, Harry.” Harry paused at the door, smiling faintly.

“You should say my name more often.” With that, the man left, leaving behind a smirking potions professor.

.

.

.

In the following morning, the headmistress watched with mirth as two dark haired professors walked in the great hall, one glaring at everyone and the other trying to hold back a yawn. Knowing the tendencies of the potions professor, Minerva cast a quick charm and hid a smile as Snape eyed the cup thankfully as he sat down. To her pleasure, Harry also eyed the cup with appreciation.

“Good morning, Severus, Harry.” She looked too chirpy for both wizards, who quickly mumbled a reply and went to grab their cup of coffee. Bringing the drink to their lips, both wizards seemed to automatically relax and become more aware of the blabbering students and gossiping teachers. Now that they were fully awake, they realized how many of the staff members were looking at the two of them. Some, like Mcgonagall, were giving them knowing looks, while others seemed fascinated or intrigued.

And then there was Warbeck and Quinton, who were just _staring_ at Harry.

“Merlin, it's too early for this.” Harry took another sip, breathing a sigh of pleasure. As he drank his coffee in peace, he didn't see the chilling death glare Severus sent to the two professor's. He did catch something though, from the corner of his eye Harry could see Snape angrily grip the side of his robes in a effort to resist from doing something.

“Something wrong, Severus?” He asked, looking at the older man worriedly.

“I'll need more coffee.” The man lied smoothly, even though it was partially true. Harry gave a hum in agreement.

“I couldn't agree more.” It was quite for a few moments before Harry spoke up again, gaining Severus' attention. “Do you have any plans for today?”

“Pomfrey needs more drought of peace, I'll be brewing a new batch for her.” The man was just glad it was Saturday, which meant no first years. Even though it was a dread to say, many of the Slytherin first years were whiny like the Gryffindors. “And what will you be doing, Potter?”

“Hermione sent me the latest spell book, I'm trying to decide which ones will be legal to teach.” Snape looked at the other with a hint of pride and slight approval.

“How Slytherin of you, Potter.” Taking the compliment, Harry took a bite of his eggs and continued to listen to Severus. “I could help, I believe we're both aware of the advantage I have over you. I've had years of experience. ” Harry paused mid-chew, and glared at the other half heartily.

“You'd be surprised, Sev, I know my fair share of dark arts.” The defense teacher grinned darkly, observing the potions master. Snape rolled his eyes, debating if he should hex the brat for such an annoying nick name. Instead, the older sighed out,

“You'll never stop being a brat, will you?” At the rhetorical question, Harry's grin brightened as he cast the man an innocent look. One thing that was certain, the man would always be cheeky and impudent,but it was a good thing. A Harry Potter that wasn't a cheeky brat didn't sound right.

“Probably not, but I'll take you up on that offer, as long as I'm allowed to help you with your potions.”

“And let you destroy my personal laboratory? Don't think I've forgotten your horribly failed attempts, yours and Longbottoms.” Snape nearly shuddered at the horrible memory, Voldemort had been scary, but the thought of those two partnering up and trying to brew a potion...that was what nightmares were made from.

“One, I wasn't as bad as Nevile. And second, there's no Slytherin's to botch-up my potion.” There was a pause, Severus hummed in consideration, knowing the words held some truth.

“I could use another person...” Snape seemed disinclined, but gave in knowing brewing a whole batch by himself would take longer. “Very well.” He sighed, lips curved at the young mans ecstatic expression.

Unknown to both of them, the headmistress was eyeing the two with a look of approval. In a way, her eyes were twinkling like a former, more meddling professor. What a shame that the old man couldn't watch the two tease and bicker with each other, acting like an old married couple most of the time. On that cheery note, she stood and left the great hall. Heading towards her office, the witch smiled to herself as she thought of Dumbledore's portrait reacting to the news of Severus and Harry. Once she was gone, there was a few moments of peace and both wizards seemed to be enjoying their breakfast in silence.

However, the good mood of both the professors was abruptly ruined when Warbeck made his way to the pair, obnoxious grin in place.

“A good morning, isn't it gentlemen?” At the court nods he got, the man continued. “I'm sorry for my actions earlier this week. As an apology, would you care to have supper with me, professor? My chambers are quite comfortable.” Harry blushed, not knowing how to respond. He may have been used to people asking him to go on a date, but Warbeck was so upfront and forthright with it.

“No thank you, Professor Warbeck. I have plans tonight.” Harry smiled kindly, wishing the other wizard would just get the hint already.

“What a shame. Some other night, then? There is a lovely French restaurant, la boule de cristal. Perhaps I can take you there next week, if you'd like, I can reserve the whole place for just the two of us.” There was a low, barely audible growl beside Harry and the man almost froze for a second, wondering if Severus Snape had just growled. Ignoring his previous question, Harry gave the Professor a forced smile, not knowing how much longer he could keep up the charade.

“As generous as that sounds, Gregory, I'll have to pass.”

“Are you sure? la boule de cristal is a fabulous place to dine. Just imagine how brilliant we'd look together under those stunning crystals. Although...the crystals there could hardly outshine your beautiful emerald eyes.” Warbeck whispered, causing Harry to blush madly. On the side, Snape was seething with rage, hand itching to grab his wand and hex the damned model into oblivion.

“Listen, I'm sure Professor Warbeck.” Harry was acting as friendly as he could, annoyed that the man wouldn't back off. “I'm not interested.” He said bluntly, ignoring the disappointment that flashed through the models usually cheery face. Warbeck forced away the disappointment and fixed his attire.

“If you decide to change your mind, you know where to find me.” He purred, easily walking past and leaving the two wizards alone again. Watching as the man walked away, Harry gripped the cup tightly, his mask fading away.

“Now he is really starting to remind me of Lockhart.” Harry groused, all courteousness gone as he glared at his empty coffee cup, no longer hungry either. Severus was being quite, his fingers still resting the urge to grab his wand and cast a stinging hex towards Warbeck. “It's not even midday, and I already need a drink.” Severus shot him an amused glance, his previous anger dissipating in a matter of seconds.

“Perhaps some brewing will help us both.”

 

It turned out, Severus was right. Just the scent alone was enough to calm Harry down (he would deny that the scent was purely Severus Snape), and the soothing motions of stirring.

“You're staring again, Potter.” Snape muttered, glancing to the blushing man who looked down to avoid the piercing gaze. Noticing the others potion was more of a cyan than turquoise blue, Severus walked behind him to further investigate. Experienced eyes quickly caught the mistake, and he shook his head in slight awe.

“After all those years you still can't stir.” Severus smirked, the insult lacking the usual venom. “Watch.” He breathed whilst moving closer to the other, his chest nearly brushing against the shorter mans back. Harry blushed as warm hands glided to his, stopping to rest against them. “You're hardly using your wrist.” The sneaky slytherin leaned closer, lips inches away from Potter's flushing ear.

“It's a wonder you even passed my potions class, Potter.” Resisting the urge to shiver, Harry opened his mouth to make a combat instead.

“It's not my fault. I either had a slytherin to sabotage my potion, or I had a certain professor distracting me.”

“Distract you? I did no such thing. Maybe if you would have paid attention during my class, then you would have got the information and passed with an adequate grade.” Harry cast the other a fake glare, trying not to laugh at the clearly teasing words.

“We should do this more often.” Harry spoke, in tune with Snape's motions. “I could help you brew potions for the school, and Warbeck won't bother me.” He could fill Snape tense up, the hands gripping his.

“Warbeck is one of the most insufferable professor's I've had the misfortune of meeting.” Severus spoke, voice dripping with bitterness that could match Nagini's venom. “How many times have you turned him down, Potter?” Caught off guard at the question, the younger professor shrugged his shoulders.

“Honestly, I don't even know at this point. Too many.” Severus didn't seem to like that answer and he narrowed his eyes lightly. “At least Quinton has cut back a tad bit, he's not as...forthright like Warbeck.” Harry added, biting his lips when the potion master's thumb lightly grazed his knuckles.

“Have you mentioned anything to Minerva? She could have a chat with them.” There was snark dripping from him, and the younger chuckled lightly.

“I think she already knows. Nothing gets past her, Sev.” Rolling his eyes at the nickname, the older cleared his throat lightly.

“If you wish for me to deal with them..”

“No it's fine!” Harry cut him off, biting his lips. “I think you'd scare them more than Minerva would, Snape. I know what type of hexes your _capable_ of.” Snape's lips curved lightly into a small smirk, onyx eyes looking down at the emerald ones.

“No doubt that book miss Granger sent will have some of them.” Harry grinned lightly, catching the tone that was being used.

“Are you insinuating I would have made a better Slytherin?” Severus kept a neutral face, trying to hide the teasing in his tone by covering it with sarcasm.

“Even though you're incredibly reckless, I admit you act more like a snake then a lion.” He huffed like the words pained him to say. Harry on the other hand was grinning to himself, finding the words to be a compliment. “You just lacked the _attention_ span of most slytherin's.” Severus chuckled when the younger sent him a half glare.

“You're never going to let me live those days down, are you?” He groaned lightly.

“Not on your life, Potter.” Snape smirked, conjuring up some flask to bottle up the potions. “If only you were this successful during your years.”

“So does that mean I can help again?” Severus looked down at the green eyes and sighed.

“If you must.” He said, lips still curved into a light smirk. “Could you stand being with the old dungeon bat for an entire Saturday?” Harry grinned at the question, snorting hard.

“Only if you could handle an imprudent brat all day.” 

 


	2. Scratch that, Warbeck is worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out, Warbeck is a whole lot worse than Quinton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be the last chapter this week, unless I get the time to do some more but I doubt it.

Every Saturday had the pair working on potions for Madam Pomfrey, or just for Snape's personal inventory and a bit of dark arts practicing. The legal spells anyway, and every once in a while a non legal would be used.

“I should hope you're not planning on teaching the students these curses, Potter.” Severus grinned after the practice was over, closing the book Granger had bought for Harry.

“The way I see it, why teach them defense against the dark arts unless they know some actual dark arts? The legal ones anyway. As far as we know, there are light spells that can be used for evil purposes. Knowing some darker spells may just save a life one day.” Harry shrugged, having clearly thought over this before. Snape was suspicious.

“Why do I get a inkling that you've had this talk before?” Grinning sheepishly, Harry fiddled with his wand, something he would do when a little nervous.

“Well, I may have already had this discussion with Minerva. She says to keep the darker spells for my third years and above, and to not teach anything strictly illegal.”

“I hadn't thought her the type to condone this sort of magic.” Severus said dryly, crossing his arms.

“She has the best interest of the students in her heart. I believe Minerva knows how useful a dark spell is when you're cornered. She even mentioned-”

“Oi! Harry, fancy catching you _here_!” Said a voice the pair knew all too well, one that had Harry sighing softly in exasperation. It felt as if whenever he was with Severus in public, someone had to interrupt him.

“ _Hello_ Professor Quinton.” Pouting softly at the lack of his first name, the unwelcome professor slid closer to Harry.

“Please, call me Anthony.” The other purred. “Care to join me for a drink tonight in my chambers? I've never had the luxury of the great savior of the wizarding world as my guest. It would be my honor to have you, _Harry_.” Severus moved like a snake, directly behind Quinton as he spoke in a deadly voice.  
  
“Harry and I have plans for brewing a _delicate_ potion that Pomfrey needs, Professor Quinton.” He sneered, causing the newest transfiguration teacher to nearly tremble with indescribable fear that shot up his spine. There was something else in the tone, something that promised burning pain if he wouldn't leave.

“I was just seeing myself out actually, I'll uh, ask about those drinks some _other_ time.” Quinton rushed with a nervous chuckle, heading out quicker than a snitch during a final champion game.

“I will never understand how you manage to do that, Severus.” Harry said in awe, watching the professor quite literally run away.

“I wasn't a spy in the war for nothing, brat.”

“Git.” The younger smirked, crossing his arms. “So I take it we actually do have a delicate potion to brew tonight?”

“We are tempting to create a new pepperup potion, one with no side effects.”

“Uh you do realize I suck at potions, right?” Harry said, lips still quirked into a smirk.

“You're not as bad as I believed you to be, Potter. If I think you incapable, why would I let you help?”

“To help me hide from Quinton and Warbeck? And you enjoy my company, no denying it Sev.”

“Why do you insist on calling me that?” Severus said, no real malice in his tone. There never was when it came to Harry anymore, only to those two irksome wizards that never left Potter alone.

“Because I'm a brat.” Harry cheekily replied, shoving his wand back into his pocket. “I'm going to loathe going into the great hall.” The younger sighed, doing a quick wandless banishing spell and sending the spell books to his quarters. Severus hummed, many illegal and barely legal hexes coming to his mind, and each had a target in mind.

.

.

.

Surprisingly, the two professor's had cut back around dinner time and were chatting among themselves, laughing quietly.

“Why can't those two just date?” Harry mumbled, stabbing at his steak as if it were still alive. Severus hid an amused smirk behind his cup, his onyx eyes landing on the professor's plate.

 “One would think you're trying to kill your food, again.” Harry blushed, chuckling lightly.

“Maybe I'm just imagining it's someone.” He stole a glance to the two wizards, then turned away and went back to eating. That was until he felt eyes on him, a whole lot of them. Looking at the table, he realized someone had charmed golden flowers to appear in front of him. A small note appeared with it.

 

_To my golden angel_

_~W_

 

Harry blushed dark red, easily matching the Grffindor colors. “Oh for Merlins sake.” He mumbled to where only Severus, who was eyeing the flowers with a deep hatred, could hear him. “It's from Warbeck.” He whispered, glancing over to see that the professor was looking away as if nothing had happened.

“Potter, it seems as if you have another gift.” Snape's voice was..odd. Dark and something Harry had never heard before, but for some reason, it was something he wanted to hear again. He turned back to the table and curiously picked up the object. It was a silver pin, with encrusted emeralds. Of course Harry blushed again, to Severus displeasure.

“What is this?”

“It seems to be a charmed pin. It's often a gift between purebloods, if they wish to show interest in someone.” Severus still had that odd tone in his voice, and Harry was falling in love with it quickly.

“It's a nice gesture..” Harry trailed off, putting it back down. “I wonder if this will ever end.”

“As I said near the beginning of the term, I would be more than willing to help.”

“I'm getting to the point where I am seriously considering that offer.” He huffed, no longer hungry. “At least we can brew after this. I just hope one of them doesn't try and purposely seek me out.” Severus glanced at the other, eyebrow raised.

“If you haven't noticed, Potter, they're terrified of me. They would have to be mad to go into the dungeons. I wouldn't be their only problem.” Harry laughed quietly, thinking of all the Slytherins who would get away with jinxing or hexing a teacher.

“I think they're more than mad, vain is the first word that pops up when I think of Warbeck, and as for Quinton..” Harry paused, trying to think of a word. “pigheaded, I suppose.” Snape gave a small snort, looking at the raven haired professor with soft eyes, unknown that someone was watching him.

 

Minerva took a sip of her tea as she watched the two converse, a knowing look in her eyes. If only Albus had lived to see this, but she had a feeling the former headmaster was watching from the edge of his seat, wishing that the two bravest men he knew would finally gain some courage. She would never understand how patient Albus could be with that infamous twinkle in his eyes. Minerva was loosing her mind watching the two, but if Albus were still here she could already hear; _“Ah, relax Minerva. The two will come around eventually. Have patience my dear friend, rushing them alone will do no good, only harm.”_ She smiled to herself sadly, she really did miss Albus and his wise old words. If only Albus could talk to Severus and encourage him. That was something she wanted to try, but Albus had always been better with talking to him than she was.

Shaking herself from the thoughts, Minerva looked up just in time to see Harry and Severus leave the great hall together. Sooner or later the other staff members would begin to talk about the two and observe how much time they truly spent together.

“I want them together too, Minerva.” A voice said to her right. Upon turning, she came face to face with Septima Vector. “They spend an awful lot of time together, and this is Severus we're talking about.”

Looks like it would be sooner instead of later, but that didn't matter. She smirked to herself as Snape walked close beside Harry, posture obviously stiff. Albus would be proud, and just a little disappointed at her plans. But as he would have put it, it was for the greater good.

.

.

.

To say Severus Snape was tense could only be partially correct, yes his body was rigid but it was more than just being _rigid._ It was that combined with his control and restraint beginning to slowly break and crumble into dust. The potions master was desperately holding onto his quickly deteriorating control that was seemingly almost a pile of ruble. He had been a double spy for Merlin's sake! Self control and restraining himself should have been second nature to him, not slipping away with each passing day. He had to quickly reason that he wasn't the only one. Potter said he was close to letting him deal with the infuriating instructors.

“Can a professor choose to eat in their room's instead of eating in the great hall?” Snape was baffled by the question, but hid it.

“If they wish. Why?” He knew, but just had to hear Potter say it.

“This probably doesn't come as a shock, but I would prefer eating away from Warbeck. I have a terrible hunch those won't be the last of the gifts, and I would hate for Quinton to start. I just want to stay out of the spotlight, and I certainly don't want to be in the middle of a competition where they throw prizes at me so I'll go out with them.” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “Warbeck just wants the image, I think he's got it in his mind that because he's a famous wizard, another famous wizard would want him.” He said, rolling his eyes at the thought.

“And what do you see in Quinton?” Severus hummed whilst looking down at the shorter, wondering what he had observed from Quinton's personality and behavior.

“Admittedly, he's not as bad as Warbeck. But Quinton, he just sees something he's never done before. He only see's one part of me, he only pays attention to the hero I had to become. I'm just the guy that killed a dark lord in his eyes, and that's what he likes.” Snape would have to be deaf if he hadn't heard the small amount of pain that laced Potter's words.

“Being the savior is only part of you, they're both foolish if they can't see the other sides.”

“Thank you.” Harry mumbled, positively beaming. Severus knew he was doomed when those beautiful emerald eyes lit up, brighter than the lumos spell.

“It's just the truth, Potter.” Severus smirked lightly, gathering the ingredients for the Pepperup potion.

“And you're sure you want me to help with this?”

“Yes, before I change my mind brat.”

“Git.” Harry teased, grabbing the needed ingredients. He had made pepperup potion many times, just not with honeywater as an ingredient. “This could take a while, depending on how the honeywater reacts with the other two ingredients.”

“I think you're better than potions than you let on, Potter.”

“To bad I wasn't a Slytherin then.” Severus chuckled, adding the crushed mandrake root with the powdered bicorn horn.

“And what pity you never learned how to stir correctly either.” Severus cut in with his dry humor, moving behind the younger to help him with his stirring like he always did.

The truth though was that Harry stirred well enough for all the potions they brewed, it just gave him a reason to be closer to him. Snape wasn't sure why he did this to himself, why he intentionally made it harder to restrain from holding the younger and pressing into him like he wanted. But if he could force his hands to not hex Warbeck or Quinton (especially Quinton) this should be easy.

“I think I know how to get rid of Warbeck.” Harry said in a very Slytherin voice. Snape's lips curved slightly at the statement. “Without a wand.”

“What crazy idea do you have?”

“You're the best at potions. You could poison someone and make it look like a natural death.” Harry teased, causing Severus to laugh quietly. “Or you could really just use your wand and hex him for me.” Now that was something he had _no_ problem doing.

“I said I would handle him.” Severus said darkly, close to the Harry's ear. It took everything in Harry to not shiver or make a small sound that break everything in a single second.

“I don't think he's crossed the line yet, but if either of them do, you'll know.”

“I realize why you were never put into Slytherin.” Harry glanced at him, a questioning look in his eyes.

“What's the reason?” Severus rolled his eyes fondly.

“You're not only too nice, and you have more patience than most.”

“Oh trust me, Sev. I'm close to _helping_ you hex them. That charmed pin from Warbeck was almost the line.”

“Did you ever find out what charms were on the object?” Severus tried to keep the possessive tone from his voice, and seeing the blush on Potter, the tone nearly turned into a growl.

“It's...something else. I think you should look for yourself.” Harry admitted, handing him the pin.

“Specialis Revelio”

 

Severus nearly destroyed the pin in the length of five seconds. “Potter, this is ridiculous.” He growled, yes growled again.

“I know.” Harry sighed heavily, looking at the beautiful pin with disgust. “I can't believe he charmed it to apparate to him if I were to be hurt.” Snape bottled up the potions and shook his head. “That's why I would like to eat dinner away from the great hall, so _that_ doesn't happen again.” Severus stole a glance at the other and nearly growled again at what he saw.

“Would you care for a drink? You look like you need one.” And true enough, Harry did look like he needed a drink. Potter looked more than stressed, and all because of _Warbeck._

“What about the potions?”

“We have to test them later, for now, they're done.”

“Then a drink would be lovely.” Harry mumbled with a tired smile, making Severus promise himself that the charms professor would be hexed by the end of next week.

.

.

.

 

“You are trying to relax, aren't you Potter?” At the question, the raven haired wizard blushed and nodded. “Then drink firewhiskey, scotch won't do you any good.”

With a glass of firewhiskey in hand, he sighed as the warm liquid burned down his throat. “You're right, this is better.” He whispered, taking a smaller sip.

“Potter, why didn't you become an auror?” Severus had always wondered, so now seemed like the best time to ask. 

“You're the first person besides Hermione to ask me that. I'll tell you what I told her I guess. In truth, I was tired of fighting other people. Yes, I was good at it but that didn't make it something I wanted to do anymore. I had enough of fighting after I finally defeated Voldemort, that one war was more than enough fighting for me. I know Voldemort is gone and the death eaters too, but that doesn't mean people like that aren't. I'd rather teach the kids what to do and actually make a difference instead of fighting for the rest of my life.” When he stopped talking, Snape was looking at him with an unusual look in his eyes. “What?” Harry asked, biting his lips.

“You really have grown up, Harry. You're nothing like the first year you used to be, besides your cheeky attitude.”

“I guess war has a way of changing people, but if I'm still a brat..” He grinned, teasing the potions professor.

“You'll always be a brat, Potter.”

“Then that means you'll always be a dungeon bat.” He teased back, but paused. “Severus?”

At the sudden change in tone, the onyx eyes locked with emerald. “What?” Trying to be annoyed with the question, he couldn't find it in him once the younger started to blush.

“It's about the thing I asked earlier, about having dinner away from the great hall.” Severus had a hunch that the raven haired wizard was going to ask for him to join. He wouldn't mind of course, directly the opposite in fact. The one thing he was worried about was his self control. How much longer could he take before pinning the younger to his sofa and thoroughly snogging him? On that note, how much could he control himself from harming the other two wizards?

“Would you like to..join me alone for dinner? You don't have to, it was-”

“What other brats would I have to amuse me? Certainly not you're two obvious admirers.” Harry nearly shuddered in displeasure.

“They would probably take that as an open invitation to join me.” Knowing that to be true, Severus took a large gulp of his firewhiskey at the thought.

“I'll join you, Potter. It also gets me away from Minerva. She doesn't look like it, but she's quite a gossiper.” He was going to say more, but the happy smile on Potters face made his heart race and cheek's heat up, but he couldn't will this one away. He would never understand what it was about the younger wizard that made him react this way, or what Potter could do to his heart with a _mere_ smile. He subtly watched as the other wizard took another sip, the younger looking peaceful in his thoughts. At lease the blush had faded away.

.

.

.

Within the next hour, Harry had somehow fallen asleep beside Snape, head laying softly on the other wizard's shoulder. His heart raced upon realizing what was going on, and he was frozen in place. At first he was going to send the wizard back to his room, but Harry..well, he didn't really want him to leave. Severus couldn't even find it in him at all to remove the younger from his person, not when he slept so peacefully. As he gazed down at the sleeping man, Severus sighed to himself and couldn't stop the affection from his thoughts. _Dammit, Potter. You're breaking my control every day, brat._

 


	3. Has the line been crossed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warbeck request time to go through lessons with Harry, but something larger is at play.

Harry couldn't recall a single thing that had happened last night, which concerned him greatly when he awoke on Severus' sofa. The last thing he wanted was to have done something completely reckless and not only ruin their relationship, but forget about doing it in the first place. When Severus walked in, Harry blushed a bright red.

“Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid last night.” Severus rose an eyebrow, looking at the untamed hair that was pointing up in all places.

“That depends on what you consider to be stupid, Potter.” Harry ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even further somehow. “So in other words, no. You didn't make a fool of yourself.” Severus smirked.

“I don't even remember drinking that much.” The younger pondered, trying to desperately remember anything he could. Again, Snape lightly rolled his eyes and sighed.

“You didn't. You must have been more tired than you realized, potter. You just fell asleep. On my sofa.” Harry blushed more, thankful that was what had happened and not something else. Still, he felt horrible for taking Snape's sofa.

“Merlin...I'm sorry about that.” He held a breath with Severus touched his forehead.

“You're stressed, Potter and I know the two that are causing this.” Severus growled, and Harry bit his lips to fight off the forming moan.

“Lets just see how today and the rest of this week goes, maybe it won't be so bad.” Severus glanced at him, arching an eyebrow.

“Do you really believe that?” He said, tone filled with amusement and skepticism that didn't go unnoticed by the other. Potter just chuckled and gave a small shrug.

“I'm not entirely convinced something won't occur, but I need to remain hopeful and think nothing that crosses the line will happen.”

“And if it does?” Severus pried, his entire being wanting to grab his wand and hurt Warbeck.

“You'll be the first to know.” Harry paused, smirking lightly. “Besides me, of course.” Severus huffed and shook his head.

“Brat.” He mumbled affectionately, causing Harry's smirk to widen. “It's time for breakfast, and Minerva would start to question where we are.”

“I could go without seeing Quinton or Warbeck.” Harry said with a great sigh. “Let's hope tomorrow and the rest of the week go by fast.”

Severus only nodded in agreement as he walked with the younger wizard to the great hall. For some reason, he had a feeling that the week would not only go by slowly, something told him the week would be eventful, even if Harry remained optimistic. He stole a glance at him as they walked on, groaning in quiet frustration upon seeing the two smiling wizards when they entered the room.

It wouldn't just be a long week, he reasoned the day itself would go by at a snails pace once they were around those two idiots.

“Ready for a long morning, Sev?” Harry whispered

“I thought you were trying to remain optimistic.” Severus couldn't stop the small, upward turn of his lips.

“I didn't say anything would _happen_. Just it would be a long morning.”

“How would you prefer to spend your mornings then, Potter?”

Harry couldn't say what he _really_ wanted to say, but he simply smiled at the older and took his seat. “Somewhere quiet.” What he didn't say was; with you, or in your bed.

“Agreed.” Severus whispered.

 

.

.

.

 

Monday had surprisingly flown by, as did Tuesday. Wednesday went by at an average speed, but Thursday and Friday decided to go by at a snails pace, torturing Harry for the hell of it.

Friday had started off as any other, and Warbeck had surprisingly laid off on his flirting, even Quinton.

At least until right before lunch.

When Warbeck walked into his class, Harry had to conceal a groan of pure exasperation and anger. “How can I help you, Professor?” Harry hadn't even gotten up from his desk as the model strode over, no desire twinkling in his eyes like they usually were.

“I'd like to go over a few lessons with you to make sure we're keeping the same pace and teaching the similar subjects.” Blinking in surprise, he nodded and gave a tight smile to the charms professor.

“When is a good time for you, Gregory?” Harry nearly panicked when he noticed the pleased look run across the charms professor's face as he said his first name.

“After lunch perhaps? I have an hour long break after lunch in order to set up for my classes. Is then a good time for you?” Potter kept quiet about not having another class after lunch on Friday's, that was something he _would not_ say to Warbeck, less he have the man flirting with him every damn Friday and suggesting a date.

“I'm free until two. I promised Professor Snape I would help with a potion.” Nothing wrong with a small while lie, well, somewhat lie. He was going to see Severus, but it was for their normal Friday chat.

“You seem to always be helping him with a potion, Harry. Why is that?”

“Well-uh, he's one of the best potion master's in the world, but even then it can be hard for him to meet all of the demands of Hogwarts and outside of it's walls. I offer my help because he's my friend and I enjoy spending time with him.”

Warbeck looked pleased for some reason, and Harry wasn't sure why.

“I was never great at potions, you know.” Warbeck chuckled. “That's why I stuck with charms. I barely passed my potions class, so I can't imagine having Severus as a teacher.” For some reason Harry laughed at that lightly.

“He was a strict instructor, but I pulled through. I suspect I would have made a better mark if I weren't being threatened by Voldemort throughout my time as a student.” For once he felt Warbeck looking at him as himself, and not the chosen one.

“I could never imagine what that must have been like, especially at your age. I'm a grown adult, and I still can't imagine fighting him like you did.” Harry gave a small shrug as he smiled awkwardly.

“I just did what I had to in the end. I didn't want anyone else to die in the war.” He looked away and blushed when a hand touched his cheek.

“I can see why you were placed in Gryffindor, Harry. You were always brave.” As Warbeck removed his hand, he nearly sighed in relief. “I'll see you after lunch.” He smirked, walking out of the room and leaving Harry with wide eyes. Dear Merlin, it sounded like a date and that was the _last_ thing he actually wanted from the other male. He couldn't tell Snape about the matter, because maybe Warbeck really did just want to go over lessons. Sighing, Harry slowly walked to the great hall, making it just in time for lunch.

He was barely able to hide his uneasiness from Severus as he took a seat beside the man, not sure what to say. His mind kept racing to what was going to happen after lunch, and what... _could_ happen.

“Are you alright, Potter?” He turned his attention to Snape, blinking in confusion.

“Huh?” He asked, and Severus narrowed his eyes in concern.

“I asked if you were alright. You're usually going on about how much your first years are improving, and how my Slytherin's are fighting with your Gryffindor's.” Despite the unease and nervousness swarming in his stomach, Harry laughed softly at Snape's words.

“Is that all you get out of our conversations about the students?”

“That and how hopeless their wand skills are.” Harry laughed again.

“Yes well that's true. We nearly have an accident regarding their movements everyday. That includes your snakes by the way, not just the other houses.” Harry smirked. Snape rolled his eyes, mocking a sigh.

“It's not only their wand skills, Potter. They can't stir either. Dare I say, _you're_ better at stirring than they are.”

“Oh Merlin, that must have taken strength to say, Severus.” Harry teased, making the older smile. His heart did a flip in his chest at the small smile, his stomach fluttering like there were tons of butterflies inside.

“You never answered my first question, Harry.” Thinking back, he shook his head.

“I'm fine. I was thinking about some of the lesson's I have to go over after lunch.” He felt horrible for not telling the complete truth, but he didn't want to judge Warbeck so soon, even though the wizard had given him a lot to judge him with. “I'm actually worried about moving to the more powerful spells with their wand skills. The last thing I need is an exploding student, or causing Pomfrey even more grief in the hospital wing.”

“They haven't even learned a basic attack move, have they?” Snape smirked.

“No. They can conjure a protection shield and block a dark spell, but they don't even know how to duel yet.” Harry sighed. “So I am dreading going over these lessons..” He whispered, poking at the rest of his food slowly. He could still feel the dark onyx eyes on him, calculating his every move and breath. Merlin, Severus made him so uneasy like this. His face burned with a quiet shade of pink as his friend observed him, not even being subtle about it either.

Severus could not help but watch the younger wizard as he picked and barely ate at his food. It was unusual for Potter to be so quiet at the table, and so nervous. He took a sip at his drink, lips still curved into a smirk at the blush that colored Harry's cheeks, making them look rosy in comparison to his own. The two ate in silence for a little longer before Harry slowly got up from his seat.

“I'll see you in a few hours, Severus.” The younger mumbled, getting up from the table. This was odd of course. Snape knew something was up when Potter had left the table to early, the emerald eyes distant as he spoke. Watching the other leave, his eyes narrowed in even more concern. Perhaps Harry was just tired, who wouldn't be after dealing with Warbeck or Quinton?

He took another sip of his drink, giving the two wizards a cold sneer as they obliviously laughed amongst each other.

 

.

.

.

 

It wasn't long until Warbeck joined Harry in his classroom, lesson plan in his hand.

“Where would you like to begin?” Harry asked, his own papers on his desk in a neat pile.

“Perhaps the newest subject you've been instructing, and next weeks as well.” Nodding, he flipped to the defense shields and the upcoming attack moves.

.

.

Discussing the lessons only took an hour, and all went well until the end.

“Thank you, Harry. Despite the circumstances, I did enjoy this.” Warbeck said with a mischievous smirk, his eyes slowly raking along Harry's body. “What a shame it has to come to an end so soon.” The charms professor purred silkily, sliding closer. Panic welled up in Harry's chest and he tried moving back, but Gregory stopped him by gripping his wrist. “You've never given me an answer to my proposal.” He whispered, lips moving to the defense teachers ear. “It looks like I'll have to be more blunt then.”

Just like that, Harry found himself pressed into his chair with his lips full of none other than Warbecks. He tried to push him off, but he was effectively trapped with the Gregory's weight. When the other wizard kissed him harder, Harry used all of his strength to push him off, causing Gregory to land against the desk. As he looked up into Potter's eyes, he found his eyes staring at the wall, no emerald eyes in sight.

The plan might have worked, but now he couldn't help but tremble at the thought of Severus Snape coming after him.

“Did it work?” Quinton asked as Gregory emerged from the now vacant defense classroom, looking whiter than normal. At the grimace, Anthony patted his shoulder. “It must have worked.”

“I'm afraid it worked too well.” Gregory whispered with a pale face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm almost done with the story and I did not want to have the rest of the work in one chapter, so I decided to split the two up. Also, the rest of the story is pretty bumpy so I am working through some rough spots by adding more detail and so on.


	4. Innocent, not so surprisingly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Warbeck, Harry runs to Severus. What happens next is not a real surprise.

Harry composed himself before he entered Snape's quarters, not knowing he was earlier than usual. Severus looked up at him as he walked in, eyebrows raised at how early Harry had shown up.

“You're early, Potter.” Severus hummed, closing his lessons and putting away the papers he had been grading. “Are you alright?” Harry blinked and slowly nodded, teeth gently worrying at his bottom lip.

“Yeah I think so. Sorry about arriving early, I can leave if you're not done grading.” He supplied, face warm as he realized he ran to Snape after everything that happened.

“No, it's alright. I was just doing some revisions.” Severus spoke, his eyes searching Harry's for some sort of explanation he wasn't getting. “You've been looking anxious for a while now.” Performing a wandless spell, he handed Harry a cup of tea, with just a spoonful of sugar like he preferred.

“Thank you.” Harry blushed, hands gripping the cup and slowly relaxing as he took a sip of the warm beverage. “Just the way I like it too.” He smiled softly, and Severus forced the rising blush away at the radiant look on the younger ones face. “There is one more thing that would help me relax more.” Harry added with a smile, meeting the onyx eyes that belonged to the potions master.

“And what would that be, Harry?” Severus said, lips curling with amusement at the cheery atmosphere Harry brought within the short amount of time he was in the room.

“Definitely brewing a potion. That does help me relax and calm down.” Harry admitted, face turning darker at the truth in that statement. Severus only smirked.

“I never thought I would hear those words come from your mouth. Are you sure you're Harry Potter?” The younger chuckled and felt his eyes shine with mirth.

“What? Is it hard to believe I enjoy potions?”

“You're not a Slytherin, so yes,” Severus teased, causing Harry to chuckle.

“I was nearly Slytherin, so I think that counts for something.” Snape rolled his eyes fondly, leading Harry into his personal lab.

“We should brew the invigoration draught potion, Pomfrey has been complaining of Ravenclaws coming in with no energy.”

“I will never understand how you manage to take the time to finish all of these request.”

“The ability to focus, Potter. Something you lack. ” Severus smirked at the half glare he got at the comment. “Now this potion is more delicate, so I think I should help you first.”

.

.

Harry's face was a dark shade of red from not only Severus, but from the heat of the potion. Snape was practically pressed into his back, it was almost like any other time but something felt different. Maybe it was about what had occurred earlier, and doing some inner thinking, he had come to a decision. Severus really was his friend, and the man had said to tell him if Warbeck, or Quinton had crossed the line. Maybe it was time to face the truth, Severus deserved to know anyway. With Snape pressed into his back, Harry took a deep, steadying breath. He couldn't hold this in any longer.

“Severus...I think Warbeck crossed the line.” He sucked in another breath when he felt the older tense behind him, strong arms carefully pressed into Harry's sides as he growled quietly. He had to remind himself that Severus was only upset because they were friends, not because the potions professor felt the same way.

“What did he do?” Severus dark voice went even darker as he growled again, and Harry harshly bit his lips to stop the moan that wanted to escape. It took a moment for Harry to regain his voice again, and when he did, he felt it leave all over again when Severus' arms wrap tightly around his body, pulling him impossibly closer against him. Oh dear Merlin, maybe Severus felt the same.

“He pushed me against my chair and forced himself on me.” Harry whispered breathlessly, body burning head from toe in Snape's hold. “He decided to start snogging me and I couldn't escape because he had me trapped against my chair, so I had to push him off in the end.” He nearly choked out a moan as Severus growled once more, the sound going straight to his spine, making him shiver with arousal. His nails dug into the wooden table in order to stop himself from grabbing Snape in need. That was one thing that was for certain. He needed Snape, more than he needed anything else in this world.

Severus' hold around him never loosened as he spoke up; “And what about Quinton?” Harry swallowed at how dark the tone still was and shook his head.

“It was just Warbeck that tried to snog me.” Again, Snape tightened his hold around the younger and tried to lower his voice to a normal tone, not one that would make Voldemort tremble on the spot.

“Is that why you were acting so strange today?” It was hard to think with Severus holding him like this, but he finally managed to form a truthful explanation.

“Warbeck came to my classroom early asking if he could come over after lunch to discuss our lesson plans. I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, so I kept it to myself. I was nervous about being alone with him after lunch, but I thought I should give him a chance to prove himself. Then at the end he kissed me, and I came here...” Harry said, blushing even harder at the last part. He had run to Severus.

“Why didn't you tell me sooner?” Snape questioned, pressing into the younger even more. Harry swallowed hard and bit his lips, finding it was getting more and more difficult to ignore the fire that was starting to burn in his gut. It couldn't be denied any longer that Severus truly felt the same for him, and trying to say this was a platonic hold would be pure foolishness on his part. Why had he not noticed it until now? Severus Snape had been jealous all along, hadn't he? With all the growling and promising to take care of the two wizards, Harry hadn't realized that the potions professor was being possessive over him.

“I didn't want to bother you with it.” Harry nearly whimpered out, fingers digging into the wooden desk more. He shivered when Severus sneered, a hand clutching at the fabric of his attire.

“Harry, you were never going to _bother_ me with it. I recall asking you to _tell_ me when either of those idiots _touched_ you.” Okay, so that hadn't been his _exact_ words, but it was close enough. Harry flushed furiously at Severus words and tried to clear his very dry throat. “Which they did.” He hissed, close to the younger wizard's ear.

Harry couldn't hold it in anymore and since Severus was no longer being subtle, he sighed softly. “You know,” He breathes out, relaxing further into the man's arms. “I wouldn't be opposed to you touching me instead.” Harry hold his breath when Snape takes in a sharp breath, long fingers clutching tighter at his robes.

“Is that so, Harry?” Severus purred into his ear, slowly turning the other to face him. He placed a hand on the younger wizards jaw and gently brought the man into a long, heated kiss. Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around Snape's neck, kissing him with the same amount of passion.

When they pulled back, Harry was panting and gripping the black robes, eyes half lidded in pleasure. “Sev-” He was cut off by another hard kiss, one that had him pressed into the table. He groaned when Severus lifted him up unto the table, wedging himself in between his legs. He wrapped them around his waist, trying to get the man even closer. The kiss slowly turned into the kind that promised sex, with clashing teeth, tongue's sliding and deep moans.

“Oh fuck, Severus..” Harry choked, head tilting to the side when Snape trailed hot, wet kisses down his jaw and throat. He moaned as teeth bit down into flesh, a tongue coming to carefully soothe the mark and darken it. “Please.” He whimpered, bucking his hips lightly, earning a chuckle from the older man.

“Something the matter, Potter?” Severus smirked, looking down at the disheveled male with a hint of amusement. Harry groaned and shivered, glaring slightly.

“I can hardly think with how tight my trousers are.” He huffed, blushing when Severus glanced down to his crotch, the dark eyes darkening.

“Then we better do something about that, yes?” He spoke lowly, palming him through the material of his clothes. Harry whined to the pleasure and amusement of Snape who pulled his new lover into another, dirty kiss. He slowly pulled back and was about to rip off the others clothes until his door was thrown open by none other than Gregory Warbeck.

“Listen, Severus..” He stopped talking completely at 1) the compromising position he caught the two in, and 2) the downright terrifying look Snape was giving him. Before anything else could process in his mind, a rather nasty hex hit him square in the chest, causing him to land on his back.

“Well there went the moment.” Harry muttered under his breath, sighing when Quinton then entered the room.

“I can explain what's going on!” The transfigurations professor said, hands up in what looked like was a surrender. “We were hired to flirt with Harry!”

At that, there was nothing but silence and Warbeck who was groaning in pain.

“Hired?” Harry asked, standing straight with wide eyes. “Who in the name of Merlin hired you?”

Now Severus connected the puzzle pieces together and let out a sound of pure exasperation. One that had only been reserved to Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. “It was Minerva, wasn't it?” At the nods, Severus sighed again. “Looks like we have a meddling Albus Dumbledore Junior.” He huffed, rubbing at his temples. Warbeck and Quinton shared a look and ran out, leaving the two wizards to talk.

“Wait, so you're telling me the headmistress has known about this all along? How...why did she come up with this scheme?”

“She knew I had feelings for you, but she also knew I wouldn't act on them so easily. Her whole ploy was to make me jealous and admit my feelings to you.” Harry ran a hand through his hair, chuckling.

“She's bloody genius. We ought to thank her.” Severus snorted dryly, raising an elegant eyebrow.

“And why is that?”

“Well if it weren't for those two constantly flirting with me, I doubt I would have ever ran to you in the first place. Well...maybe not since I have liked you for a while too.” He mumbled, flushing at the smirk.

“It's still a shame I wasn't able to have my way with you a few moments ago.” Snape smirked more when the younger shivered and flushed more.

“Well, one good thing did come out of that actually.” Harry grinned.

“Oh, do tell.” He hummed, pressing into Harry.

“You were able to hex Warbeck in the end.” He grinned, causing Severus to chuckle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the last chapter. I'm still debating on writing an epilogue with this or not. Anyway, I hope the ending was okay. I've never been the best at writing an ending.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes up with a plan that Severus doesn't exactly like, but it will let them have their revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is really short but sweet in the end. I thought about doing an epilogue, so here it is.

“You know, Sev? I think it would be a good idea to show Minerva that we are a couple now.”

 

“What makes you think that's a good idea, brat?” Severus hummed, carding his fingers through Harry's hair and smirking when the younger leaned into his touch.

 

“Wellll, since we convinced Warbeck,” Snape still growled whenever he heard that name. “and Quinton to not tell Minerva what they saw, why don't we put on a little play?” Snape narrowed his eyes.

 

“Why do I have a feeling that I am not going to like this plan.” At the sheepish look, Severus nearly growled. “What is it?”

 

“Why don't we get her to think I agreed to go out with Warbeck?” That's when Snape growled and pressed into his lover.

 

“Absolutely not, Harry.” He hissed into his ear, causing the younger to shiver.

 

“No? But think of what Warbeck did. It was Minerva who told him to do it. Imagine if she thought she had caused this.”

 

“You are officially a Slytherin in my eyes, Harry.” At the compliment, he knew Severus had agreed to do his idea.

.

.

.

It was easy to get Warbeck and Quinton to agree, now it was time to but the plan into action.

.

.

.

Minerva just about dropped her teacup when she watched Severus walk into the common room, no Harry Potter attached to his side. As he took his seat, Minerva cast him a nervous glance.

 

“Severus, where is Harry?” She questioned, gulping at the empty stair.

 

“Why don't you ask Warbeck, Minerva?” He hissed, hands clinching into fist as Harry entered the room, Warbeck _far_ too close to Harry.

 

“What do you-” She paused and dropped her teacup, eyes wide at the scene. “But..” Her jaw dropped when Warbeck pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek. From the corner of her eye, she saw Snape visibly tense up. “When..when did they get together!”She gasped.

 

“Last night after Warbeck kissed him.” Again, Minerva gasped and excused herself.

Harry moved to his usual seat beside Severus, who still seemed on edge.

 

“ _I don't recall planning kiss.”_ He whispered, narrowing his eyes.

 

“ _I'll make it up to you later.”_ Harry promised. “ _Did she buy it?_ ”

 

“ _I've never seen her so shocked before.”_

 

“ _I guess that means we'll have to come out to her later.”_

 

“ _After I snog you senseless, brat.”_

 

Harry certainly wasn't going to complain.

_._

_._

_._

Mineva was really having a bad day. Everywhere she looked Warbeck and Harry were smiling and holding their hands. Then there was an obviously jealous Severus who could do nothing as the new couple laughed together.

_._

_._

Lunch was even worse. Warbeck sat beside Harry, talking to him more. Now Severus and Quinton were left alone, glaring at the laughing couple.

 

Oh Merlin, what had she done??

_._

_._

_._

 

At dinner, Minerva was sadly eating her food as she watched Severus and Harry come in, holding hands. She glanced back down to her food, but then back up in a flash.

 

Severus and Harry were holding hands.

 

But hadn't Warbeck and Harry just been...

 

She glared at the two as they sat down.

 

“Very funny, you two. You fooled me.” At the smirks she got, Minerva rolled her eyes but smiled.

 

At least they were finally together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the epilogue! I know it was really short, but that's what popped into my head today when I thought about it.


End file.
